Episode 20 (25 April 1985)
Synopsis Angie tries to get hold of Den in Spain and when she tells the person at the end of the phone she is Mrs Watts, they say they will fetch Mrs Watts and Angie orders Sharon to school. Angie heads down to the bar and flirts with Tony before arranging a date at his place. Tony is surprised that Angie changed her mind and he makes sure that she is sure. Angie asks Lofty to look after the bar that night and to keep an ear out for Sharon for an extra £10. Dr Legg visits the Fowler's and when Pauline notices Mark's things, she insists to Arthur that he puts them back. Dr Legg asks Pauline and Arthur if they contacted the police or missing persons, but Pauline doesn't see any need as she knows he will be back. Mary tells Lofty that she has a chance to borrow £150 from someone outside the DHS and they keep hold of her social book for security, and she pays it back £5 a week for a year. Lofty reckons it's a scam because she would be paying back more than she borrowed. Pauline is concerned as to what has happened to Mark and Kathy tells her not to think like that as she has the baby to worry about. Pauline is upset as one of her baby's has gone while the other is with her. Den tells Angie on the phone that he has to stay in Spain for an extra week and Angie suspects he is with someone. Kelvin arrives at Tony's wanting to stay. However, he comes up with the excuse that he will be working all night as a cover up for his date with Angie. The Fowler's receive a postcard from Michelle in Clacton, and they discuss Mark. Arthur reckons that Mark may have run away due to trouble with Nick Cotton and Kathy asks Ian if he knows of any reason why Mark might have gone. Ian admits that Nick stole some calculators and he roped Mark into helping him sell them and that Nick vandalised the food store with Mark's help. Ian also confesses that Nick got Mark to try heroin a couple of times. While Angie is getting ready, Sharon complains that she is left on her own and Angie tells her that she is entitled to some time to herself. When Angie leaves, Sharon phones Sue at the cafe. After the phone call, Debbie and Andy asks Sue if they can hold the 'Save our Square' meetings at the cafe. Sue snaps, saying she doesn't care and she accuses Debbie of having an affair with Ali, but Debbie denies any involvement with Ali. At Tony's, Angie tells Tony that she wants a castle in Spain while referring to her troubles with Den. Tony loses track of the conversation when Angie talks about castles in Spain and has no idea what she is on about, but Angie flirts with Tony by saying he does know what she is on about. Cast Regular cast *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Front room *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You're trying to steal my husband, aren't you?' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes